My World
by xxKohakuKittyxx
Summary: Sasuke's back, what will ensue? Drama, romance, humor, action, chaos, maybe a mix of all of them? Read and find out! REVIEW PEOPLE! XD [SasuSaku]


**I'm just exploding with fanfiction ideas, aren't I? –grin-**

**Whenever I get an idea, I have to get it down on paper! Or, in this case, on Ugh, I'm obsessed. Anyway… this one is not AU, its normal. xD **

**Sasuke is back in the village, after killing Orochimaru. He hasn't killed Itachi yet, but let's just say things weren't working out with Team Hebi, for the sake of the story (though I do lurves Suigetsu –giggle-). So Sasuke figured he would try to get some help from Leaf on his never-ending quest for revenge. But, Tsunade isn't willing to just say, "Oh sure, we'll help you out!" **

**So, that being the case, Sasuke gets forced to stay in Konoha, constantly being watched over. What else is there to do, but see how his old teammates are doing? Yeah, I know, this plot is probably a little cliché, but I promise it'll be good! Filled with lots of my own made up characters, lemony-goodness, action, humor, romance, IT'LL BE GOOD! –claps hands and bows- Please read and review! **

Sasuke stood outside the gates of Konoha, a blank expression on his face. Though he had his usual stoic attitude intact, inside he was slightly worried. It had been almost six years since he had left the village. He wasn't sure what their reaction would be. Would they let him in and have him explain himself, or would they see him and kill him on the spot? Well, at this point, he really didn't care, he needed to try. A couple years before, he had gathered and formed a small platoon of people, and they had called themselves "Hebi". Their only goal: to kill Uchiha Itachi. But, that was a statement easier said than done. They searched and searched for the longest time, always finding some lead, but having the search end the same way; with absolutely nothing. Sasuke had soon grown frustrated, finding Itachi seemed almost hopeless. Then, recently, he had remembered that the Akatsuki, the group his brother was in, was after Naruto. They were after the nine-tailed fox inside of him, Kyuubi.

That's when it dawned on the younger Uchiha; he had much more of a chance of finding Itachi if he stuck around Konoha, since that's where Naruto was. Once Itachi tried to capture Naruto again, he could be there, ready and waiting. And now here he was, right outside the said village, just staring at its gates, the very gates he walked out of that cold night years ago. He had gone for power, and now he had it, just not the person he wanted to use it on. Orochimaru, the man Sasuke had gone to for it, was long gone. Sasuke had killed him a couple years back, and he hoped that that fact would help him when he faced Tsunade, the current Hokage of Konoha. He knew that he would be receiving some kind of punishment, but hopefully with the killing of the dangerous Orochimaru, his punishment would be less harsh. He just hoped it wasn't anything too long or bad, he needed to kill Itachi. But, if he wanted help, this would be the place to find it.

Sasuke sighed lowly and started towards the giant gates of the Leaf Village, staring straight ahead. There was a strange feeling in his gut, a cross between determination and anxiety. He just prayed for the best, and walked through the gates.

Meanwhile, inside the Hokage's tower, a young, new Anbu Member stood in front of Tsunade's desk, awaiting his first mission. Tsunade shifted in her chair and blinked tiredly at the brown-haired man, who beamed back at her.

"Mioko Saki? Is that your name?" Tsunade yawned, leaning back. The brown-haired man nodded swiftly,

"Yes ma'am. Just call me Saki." He winked at her, a wicked grin spreading across his handsome face. A vein popped in Tsunade's head, but before she could go off on the man, Shizune rushed into the room,

"Tsunade-sama!" she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath, "I have urgent news!" Saki turned to look at the distressed woman,

"Hey, can this wait? I'm about to get my first mission." He grumbled, and Tsunade sighed,

"Go ahead, Shizune. What is it?" she asked, and the dark-haired woman stepped forward,

"It's…Uchiha Sasuke. He's returned to the village." She replied seriously, lowering her head. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock and raised up from her chair,

"Uchiha Sa-"

"Who's he?" Saki suddenly interrupted the Hokage. Tsunade growled at Saki and faced Shizune again.

"Are you sure it's him?" she asked, and her assistant nodded. "Bring him to me, then." She ordered. Shizune nodded again,

"Yes, ma'am!" she then ran out the door, calling for Anbu. Saki thought about going with her, but decided to stay; he still needed to be given his mission. But even he knew now was not the time to ask anymore questions. Instead of speaking, he slowly walked over to a chair near the window, and took a seat, waiting to see this "Uchiha Sasuke" everyone was getting all uptight about. Tsunade let out an agitated breath and sat in her chair again. Uchiha Sasuke had returned to Konoha, what was he thinking? Had he already killed Itachi, or was he still looking for him? The room had become deathly quiet now; only the faint sound of the wind outside could be heard.

Many times before, Tsunade had sent people to find and bring Sasuke back, but she never really put much though into what would happen if he ever did come back. Obviously, since he had just abandoned the village, some sort of punishment would have to be used. Tsunade never really did think about that, she was only worried if he would be brought back at all. But now, he was in Konoha, on his way to the Hokage's tower. Now, she was in a bad position, she had no idea what to do or say.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune's voice pierced the silence of the room, making both Tsunade and Saki jump in surprise, "Here he is." Tsunade glanced up and drew a sharp breath when she saw the Uchiha. He was much taller now, and his hair was a bit longer, but still in the same style he had when he was a Leaf ninja. He looked older, more mature, and wasn't dressed in the same clothes Orochimaru wore anymore (Tsunade had found out from Naruto how Sasuke had dressed when he found him a couple years back). He was dressed in a simple dark brown shirt and pants, like a rogue ninja would dress.

Saki narrowed his gaze on Sasuke, scanning him quickly. He had concluded that this boy must've been a missing-nin, once a Leaf ninja, but had left the village. Everyone's reactions to him proved that he must've been gone for some time, and that he was at least somewhat important to people here. But, a missing-nin is a missing-nin. There was punishment for just abandoning your home village, and Saki had to wonder, what Tsunade was going to do.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Tsunade breathed, still having trouble believing her eyes, "You've returned to Konoha, why?" Shizune stared at Tsunade with confusion; usually the blonde haired woman was strong, confident in her words and herself. But now, she was the exact opposite. Saki glanced over at her as well, noticing her discomfort. To everyone's surprise, Sasuke took a fearless step forward,

"I've returned simply because it seems that I have more of a chance of killing my brother if I stay close around Konoha. He's after Naruto, so he's bound to come after him sometime. When he does, I'll be here, waiting for him." He explained; no hint of emotion in his voice. Saki blinked in surprise at the dark-haired boy's statement. Why would his brother be after Naruto? Saki knew that Uzumaki Naruto had a demon inside of him, and that a group of S-class criminals were after him, the Akatsuki. Could it be possible that this boy's brother was part of the Akatsuki? Saki's usual disposition would be to stand up and start asking questions, but noting the current situation, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"So you came back just because it was convenient in your quest for revenge?" Tsunade finally spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. Sasuke nodded slowly in response. "Well, unfortunately for you, I'm not going to let you back in just like that." The Hokage stood up, her normal attitude returning to her. Shizune smiled at Tsunade, at least now she was back to normal. Sasuke stood motionless, awaiting his punishment. Tsunade stared hard at the young Uchiha, thinking of the best possible punishment. Suddenly, it dawned on her, where was Orochimaru?

"Wait… what about Orochimaru? Did you just decide to leave him? There's no way he would have let you go." She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke when he shifted somewhat,

"I killed him." He stated plainly, as if it was a stupid question. Tsunade eyes widened at his response, and Shizune gasped out loud. Saki let out a long breath, this kid killed the legendary Orochimaru?

"Y-You killed him?" Tsunade stuttered, and Sasuke nodded again. Letting out a 'tsk', Tsunade sat back down in her chair. This changed everything. Though Sasuke had committed the crime of abandoning Konoha, he had rid the world of Orochimaru, an S-class criminal. Now she couldn't just send Sasuke to prison or kill him, not with this new evidence. She rubbed her temples in frustration, letting out a quiet groan. She glanced around the room, as if trying to seek help. Suddenly, her eyes landed on Saki, and an idea popped in her head. She turned in her chair to face the Anbu member. Saki stared right back at her, visibly confused.

"Mioko Saki," Tsunade spoke loudly, "I almost forgot about you. You still haven't received your first mission." Saki nodded slowly, still trying to register what was happening. Sasuke glanced over the Anbu member, but didn't pay him much mind. Saki leaned forward, and finally spoke,

"Hokage-sama, this can wait. I mean, it looks like you've got your hands full and-"

"Your first mission will be to watch over Uchiha Sasuke at all times." She stated, and Saki leaped up out of his seat,

"Are you kidding me?!" he shouted, and Shizune gulped at his response. He really wasn't looking to get on Tsunade's good side, was he? Tsunade raised a brow at him,

"It'll be kind of like house arrest, only he won't be confined to a house. You will keep him in your sight at all time, even throughout the night; I need to make sure he is kept under strict supervision until I can arrange for a trial." She explained slowly. Saki seethed, he knew what she meant, and he just didn't like it.

"There is no way I am baby-sitting some kid who got a little angsty and decided to run away!" he growled. Sasuke glared at the man when he heard this, and Saki noticed, "Don't you glare at me, I'm doing this for the both of us! We wouldn't get along, trust me." He faced Tsunade again, hearing her clear her throat,

"You don't need to get along," Tsunade told Saki, now getting irritated. "This isn't an option, it's an order." She stared hard at him, and Saki groaned, bowing his head. Great, his first mission was baby-sit some emo-kid!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A little while later, despite more whining and arguing, Saki and Sasuke were walking down the stairs of the Hokage's tower, Saki now assigned his mission to watch Sasuke. The brown-haired man groaned loudly again,

"This is just great! My first mission, taking care of some kid! This is a waste!" Sasuke glared at the man,

"I'm not a kid." He growled, and Saki looked over at the Uchiha,

"Oh yeah? How old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen." He replied, and Saki laughed out loud,

"Well I'm twenty! I'm an adult, and you aren't. So you're a kid to me!" he chuckled mockingly, and Sasuke just continued to glare at the man with a deep hatred. This guy had been right about something, they definitely would NOT get along. When Saki had calmed himself down, he looked over at Sasuke again,

"So, since we're going to be stuck together for a while, are you hungry? Maybe we can get something to eat, and you can tell me all about yourself." He sighed when Sasuke just stared coldly at him. "Or we can just get some food." Sasuke nodded slowly, he was a bit hungry. Saki grinned,

"Well, let's head over to the sushi bar down the street." He told Sasuke, and the both of them started down the said street. Sasuke let out a quiet breath. He was back in Konoha, still awaiting his punishment, but being back felt weird. Though it was silly, he had imagined being greeted by his old teammates and sensei, just like old times. Secretly, he had almost wished that happened. Then his mind started to wander, how was his old team? Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura, he was surprised he hadn't seen them yet. He glanced over at the man beside him, maybe he would know.

"Hey." Sasuke suddenly spoke, getting Saki's attention, "Do you know anyone by the name of Uzumaki Naruto?" Saki nodded,

"Of course I do. He's one of the few ninja I get along with here. A lot of people don't like me because of my 'crazy' attitude. But, whatever. Naruto is out on a mission right now, but he should be back by tomorrow." Sasuke nodded,

"What about Hatake Kakashi?" he asked, and Saki grinned,

"Oh yeah. I know him too. He actually helped train me a bit, before I took the exam to become an Anbu Black Ops. He's been gone a lot lately, scouting I suppose. Anyone else you want to ask about?" Sasuke nodded once more,

"Yeah. What about… Haruno Sakura?" he asked slowly.

"Of course I know Sakura! She healed me after so many missions; she's one of Konoha's top medic-nins. Hey, how do you know them?" Saki asked curiously, and Sasuke looked away for a moment,

"They used to be my team. We were Team seven." He muttered, and Saki stared at Sasuke with wonder. Was he, getting sad talking about this? He then looked forward and beamed,

"Hey, we're here!" he exclaimed, "Come on, I'm starved!" with that, both of them walked into the sushi bar. When Sasuke walked in, he was surprised. No one recognized him, no one was saying anything. Relief swept over him; at least he wasn't being swarmed with people asking about him. Saki led Sasuke over to a table near the back, and they both sat down. After they had ordered their drinks, Saki looked at Sasuke again,

"So, if you don't mind, I have some questions." He said, and Sasuke shrugged. _Why not, I guess it won't hurt, _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Go for it." Sasuke replied.

"Okay, how well did you know Sakura?" he asked, and Sasuke raised a brow. That was an odd question.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned, and Saki sighed,

"I thought I was asking the questions. Whatever, I ask that because I've been to Sakura's house, and I remember that she has a picture, a picture of you. And I noticed that every time she looked at it, she got the saddest look on her face. I understand now that you guys were part of the same team, but there's no way that she would get that sad just because of that. Especially after it's been so long. I never asked her because I was afraid of hurting her feelings or something…"

Sasuke lowered his gaze, unable to answer. Saki bit his lip, maybe he shouldn't have asked that.

"Never mind Sasuke, you don't have to answer that. It's just hard to see your friends hurting, and I wanted to know, but-"

"She loved me." Sasuke whispered, and Saki immediately stopped talking. Sasuke had now grown sullen, memories washing over him. He remembered the night he left; she was the last one he had been with. She had begged him not to go, but he left anyway. He then thought, he could have just ran off the second he had seen her, and or knocked her out and just walked away. But, he didn't. He stayed and listened to her, and the more he listened, the more he regretted leaving. Then, she had done something he had not expected. She had confessed her love for him.

That had surprised him somewhat. He had always just believed she had some little crush on him, but it was more. She loved him. She had even begged him to take her with him, just so she could be with him. As much as it pained him, he couldn't take her. She would have gotten hurt or even killed, and he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if that happened. He had always thought that if they were just regular teenagers, without any worries, they could have been together. They could have been happy. But now, he had another chance, another chance to make things right.

"Here's your food." The waiter suddenly appeared, and Saki looked over at him with surprise,

"O-oh. Thanks." He mumbled, taking the trays of sushi. He placed one in front of Sasuke, and one in front of himself. Trying to lighten the current mood of things, Saki clapped his hands together, "This looks great! I love sushi, dig in Sasuke!" he then picked up one with lobster on it and plopped it into his mouth. Sasuke glanced over his food and picked up one of the pieces, taking a bite out of it. By the time Saki was on his third piece, he got an idea,

"Hey Sasuke, I have a great idea!" he suddenly spoke, and Sasuke looked up at him. "How about I take you to see Sakura?" Sasuke frowned,

"Saki, that's a terrible idea." He replied, and Saki set down his sushi,

"Oh come on, man! You know how happy it'll make her to find out that your back? Besides, sooner or later, people need to know you are back." He argued, and Sasuke thought about it for a moment. He did sort of want to see his old teammates again, why wait any longer? He set down his sushi as well,

"Fine. Take me to her." He told Saki, who pumped a fist in the air,

"Okay! Let's go!" he shouted, leaping out of his seat. Sasuke looked at all the food,

"Aren't we going to pay for this?" he asked, and Saki laughed out loud,

"Only if the manager catches us, let's go!" he snatched Sasuke's arm and pulled him along, both of them sprinting out the door. People in the restaurant stared at disbelief at the running pair, whispers rising in the air. Meanwhile with Sasuke and Saki, Sasuke spoke up,

"Where the hell are you taking me?" he half-shouted, and Saki grinned,

"To the Konoha Hospital, Sakura works there!" he replied, and sure enough, when they turned a corner, the hospital was in view. Sasuke stared at it in anticipation; he was going to see Sakura again, after all these years. How would she react? He half-smirked when he imagined her running into his arms, sobbing with happiness. That seemed like something she would do. The two of them skidded to a stop in front of the hospital, trying to catch their breath. Saki gulped down some air and smiled toothily at Sasuke,

"You ready?" he panted, and Sasuke nodded,

"I guess so." He replied. But before they could initiate their plan, Sakura walked out of the automatic doors of the hospital with someone. Sasuke and Saki blinked in surprise, and suddenly realized this was not going as they planned. Without warning, Saki grabbed Sasuke by the arm again and they jumped into a nearby bush. Sasuke hissed in pain when he felt a branch from the bush scratch his arm, but was quickly shushed by Saki. Peering out from the bush, both of the boys watched Sakura walk out of the hospital with someone else. Sasuke squinted,

"Who is that?" he asked Saki. He had never seen the man before. The man had shaggy dark hair and dark eyes as well, and he seemed to be getting pretty close to Sakura, the both of them laughing about something. Sasuke looked over at Saki, "Who is he, Saki?" he asked again, and Saki 'tsked' in annoyance.

"That Sukyi Rukon." He grumbled, his bright green eyes glowing with hatred, "And I should tell you something, Sasuke." He looked over at the Uchiha, who stared right back at him,

"What? What is it?" he pressed. Saki sighed, looking back over at Sakura and Rukon,

"He's got a huge crush on Sakura."


End file.
